Keeping Silent
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Mayuri and Unohana have been having an affair unbeknownst to everyone. But when Ichigo accidentally catches them in the act, they go through every trick in the book to ensure his silence! UnohanaXMayuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Keeping Silent_

 _Chapter One: A Secret Revealed_

 **Soul Society**

Dark storm clouds filled the sky, bringing spring rain down onto the Soul Society. Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he ran down the street, doing his best to remain dry. "Dammit! I knew I should've brought an umbrella!" he cursed. He'd come to the Soul Society to train with Renji now that he got his powers back. It'd been raining in Karakura Town but Ichigo had hoped that it'd be bright and sunny in the Soul Society. However, the constant deluge coming down on him washed away that notion.

He'd ran down to Squad Six to ask Byakuya if Renji could train with him, only for the man to point him to Squad Four, stating that he was over there checking on several sick men. However, when Ichigo had asked for an umbrella or a poncho since it was a bit of trek through the rain, Byakuya merely stated that Ichigo should've planned ahead.

"Oh yeah…" Ichigo grumbled as he hurried through the downpour. "Next time, I'll be sure to check the weather in another dimension!"

By the time he reached Squad Four's medical center he was soaked to the bone. Luckily, the first person he ran into was Isane. "Ichigo!" the woman called out when she saw the substitute. "What happened? You're completely soaked!"

Ichigo was grateful for the lieutenant when she called for several nurses to bring Ichigo some towels and fresh clothes. "Sorry… I forgot to bring an umbrella," he told her after he finished getting dressed. "Is Renji around?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. He's checking up on his friend Rikichi. Here, I'll take you to him."

Isane led Ichigo down the hallway and opened a door. She knocked before telling Ichigo to wait before heading inside. After waiting a few moments, Ichigo saw the tattooed redhead emerge from the door. "Hey, Renji."

The man smiled at his old friend, happy to see Ichigo back in form after XCUTION'S betrayal. "Hey, Ichigo. What brings you here?"

"Wanted to see if you could train with me. How's your friend?" Ichigo asked.

"Rikichi? He'll be fine. He's just got a bad case of the flu. That's all," Renji shrugged. "Anyway, I'd be more than happy to train with you. Have to wait until this rain stops though. I'd think Captain Unohana would get angry if we started swinging swords inside here."

Ichigo merely grinned. "We've got that training spot that Yoruichi and I used, remember?"

Isane interrupted the two men. "Speaking of which, has either of you seen Captain Unohana? I haven't seen her in hours."

The two men shook their heads. "She hasn't told you if she's going somewhere, has she?" Renji asked. Isane shook her head no.

"No, in fact, I'm quite worried," Isane confessed. "This isn't the first time she's up and disappeared for hours. Every time I see her she tells me she has important business to attend to but…" Isane couldn't shake the worrying feeling.

The worried expression on Isane's face made Renji worried. He knew that Captain Unohana was not only powerful but inscrutable. If she was keeping something from her lieutenant, then it was doubtful that it was a benign matter.

Apparently Isane's fears were contagious because even Ichigo started to get worried. "Should we look for her?" he suggested. "Are you sure that she's even here?"

"I've asked but nobody has seen her leave the relief center. But that's not what's worrying…"

"What?"

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi came by earlier. It seems she can't find her captain either. Captain Kurotsuchi normally stays in the labs but Nemu told me that she hasn't seen him all day. She seemed quite distressed over his absence."

Renji's face showed more concern. "That's distressing. Having one captain vanish is bad enough but if something happened to both Captain Unohana AND Captain Kurotsuchi…"

"I know I might be overthinking things but I can't help but worry…" Isane said sadly.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder to give her some reassurance. "We'll find her. Since nobody's seen her leave, that must mean she's still here. Why don't we split up and look for her?"

Ichigo's cheerfulness seemed to cheer Isane up and she nodded. "Thank you, Ichigo. I'll check the surgical rooms. Renji, could you check the supply rooms?"

"Sure thing." Renji turned around headed for his destination, eager to help his friend.

The girl turned back to the Substitute. "Ichigo, could you maybe check Captain Unohana's quarters? I checked to see if she was there already but maybe she went there as soon as I left."

After receiving instructions to where Unohana's quarters were, her quarters kept separate from the relief center and the squad barracks, Ichigo went off on his way. He didn't think that this was cause for alarm but was particularly worried for one main reason. What alarmed him was that Mayuri was also absent, which didn't bode well.

As he walked, his mind recalled a certain conversation that the two captains had during the zanpakuto rebellion…

 _Mayuri crouched over Ichigo, ready to apply his dangerous antidote to Ichigo, who'd been poisoned by his rampaging zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo. Before he could inject the syringe he was stopped, however, by Unohana, who'd arrived with her squad to lend medical support. When Unohana said she'd take over treating Ichigo Mayuri scowled. "It isn't easy to treat a victim of my poison if you are not familiar with it," he warned._

 _"Please rest assured. We successfully treated Isane and the others who were exposed to the poison during Ashisogi Jizo's attack." She gave the captain her trademark smile. "We have already analyzed its contents."_

 _Mayuri clenched his teeth in annoyance before scoffing. "That was unwarranted…" he seethed as he pocketed the syringe and stood up. Captain Unohana giggled as she walked over to the scientist. When the two captains locked eyes, Ichigo could practically see the sparks flying from the pair. "Next time I will create a poison that even you won't be able to analyze and treat so quickly, Captain Unohana."_

 _If Captain Unohana was intimidated, she didn't show it. Instead she merely kept smiling. "Well I have that to look forward to…"_

Reaching Unohana's quarters, walking up the wooden walkway to her small home, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if Mayuri had ever made good on that promise. ' _Even worse…'_ he thought, worry growing inside him as he thought of another memory. ' _She did piss him off right before she went with me to the World of the Living. I know it's been almost two years but he seems like the guy who can keep a grudge.'_

Reaching the door to her quarters, Ichigo knocked gently on the doorway. "Captain Unohana?" he called out.

Silence was his answer.

Ichigo waited for a few moments, wondering what he should do. Though it was disrespectful, Ichigo figured he would take a look inside to make sure she wasn't there. "I'll only be for a second. Just to make sure," he told himself.

He quietly slipped inside and took a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the small home, dark curtains keeping out the sunlight. He saw that the woman lived with simple accommodations, the furnishings in the room not at all lavish like he imagined.

Sighing, Ichigo decided that he was wasting his time. "Guess she's not here…" he mumbled quietly. As he moved to leave he heard a sound that stopped him dead in his tracks.

A giggle.

Freezing, Ichigo stayed quiet, wondering if maybe it was just his imagination. However, the silence was broken by a quiet giggle. Then he heard a voice.

"Heehee! Stop it! That tickles!"

' _Wait a minute…'_ Ichigo's eyes looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

"Come now, you love it and you know it!" said a second voice.

 _'Hold on…'_ Ichigo would know that voice anywhere.

"Ohhhh! Oh! Oh god! Right there!"

Hearing a dull thumping noise, Ichigo's ears picked out where the sound was coming from: the closet. Creeping over to it, Ichigo heard more sounds coming from it. And judging by the sounds the two voices were making, he had a pretty good idea what was going on. With a shaky hand, he pulled the door open and was greeted to the sight he'd never be able to purge from his brain.

Inside the cramped closet were Retsu Unohana and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Both captains were buck naked, making the beast with two backs. Their nude bodies were covered in sweat and their hair was a mess, Unohana's braid having been untied and Mayuri shedding his gaudy makeup and weird hairstyle. Mayuri had Retsu pushed up against the side of the closet, his chest pressed against her sweaty back while plunging his manhood balls deep into the woman's cunt, his hands grabbing her firm tits.

Both fornicating captains immediately gasped when Ichigo opened the door, exposing their little secret. Ichigo just stared in complete shock at the sight, his face turning redder than Renji's hair. Both Retsu and Mayuri stared back in horror at being caught, neither one moving a muscle.

"Um…I'll just…leave you two alone…" Ichigo said quietly, embarrassed by what he just witnessed. He slowly closed the door to the closet and slowly backed away. No sooner did he turn around to rush out the door did the closet open back up and the two naked captains stepped out, Unohana hiding her shame with her _Haori_.

"Stop right there!" they both shouted at Ichigo as he tried to make a run for it. Ichigo got one step out the door when he heard the two shout behind him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mayuri screamed as he used his grappling hook arm, his hand shooting out and grabbing Ichigo by his right ankle.

"Hadō #4: Hainawa!" A rope of light shot out of Unohana's hands and wrapped around Ichigo's left ankle. Before he could reach for Zangetsu to sever the ropes, the two captains pulled, yanking Ichigo off his feet and pulling him back in.

"Well, well," Mayuri glared as he put his foot on Ichigo's back to keep him still. "We have an eavesdropper…"

"Naughty boy," Unohana chastised. Though her face was all smiles, Ichigo could see nothing but fury in her eyes. "Sneaking into another woman's room like that."

"Now then, what to do with you…"

Ichigo gulped.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Two:_ _The Healer and Scientist's Secret Affair_

 **Unohana's Room**

Ichigo knew he was in big trouble.

The substitute was sitting in a chair, his body bound by Kidō ropes courtesy of Unohana. The two captains he'd stumbled upon stood in front of him. Thankfully the pair had put their clothes back on after restraining Ichigo, both looking at him with angry faces. His trusty Zangetsu had been taken from him, kept behind the two captains and leaning against the wall. Ichigo could have broken Unohana's bindings but considering they were armed and he wasn't, that didn't seem like a sound idea.

"I must say, Ichigo…" Unohana said, speaking to him like a principal to a disobedient student, "coming into my room unbidden? I'd have expected this of Lieutenant Abarai or Hisagi but not you."

"I…I was just…checking to see if you were in here…" Ichigo meekly replied, feeling plenty scared by the venomous looks they were shooting him.

Mayuri suddenly reached out and grabbed Ichigo by the throat, choking him. "Impudent boy! I should remove your eyes and your vocal cords to keep you from repeating what you just saw!"

It wasn't until Ichigo started turning blue did Unohana put a hand on Mayuri's shoulder. "Mayuri, dear, let the boy breathe."

"Hmph! Fine, honey…" Mayuri relented and let go of Ichigo, letting him taste sweet oxygen.

In between deep breaths, Ichigo processed the endearing terms the two captains held for each other. "Honey? Dear? You mean…" he looked back and forth from one captain to another. "You two are a couple?"

Unohana put her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle. "Was the fact that we were hiding in my closet doing the body shuffle not a big enough hint?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "I seriously wonder who's got the bigger brains: you or Abarai…"

Ichigo shook his head, ignoring Mayuri's jab about his intelligence. "It's not that! It's just…I always thought you two hated each other." Once again he remembered that fateful conversation the two had during the Zanpakuto Rebellion. "You two always acted like you wanted to kill each other. It's just…hard to understand."

"That's just how we want everyone to see us," Mayuri explained, trying to restyle his hair with a brush. "We show open animosity towards one another to hide the fact that we've been together for years now."

Sitting in his chair Ichigo looked even more confused. "You've been acting mean towards each other to hide your relationship?"

"My, forget Bankai, you're strongest power is the ability to repeat sentences other people just said," Mayuri said with disdain.

"But wait, why're you in a secret relationship?" Ichigo looked over to Unohana. He hoped that she wouldn't keep insulting him like her boyfriend. "Is love between captains forbidden or something?"

This time Unohana couldn't suppress the giggle. "Goodness, Ichigo. You have such a romantic mind!" she laughed. Once her laughter had subsided she shook her head. "No, there is no such taboos in the Soul Society. We aren't hiding our relationship because it's forbidden. It's…" Unohana paused a moment to find the right words, "more fun this way."

"Fun? How?"

"Well, disregarding your intrusion," Ichigo shivered from the spiteful spark that flashed in her eyes for a quick second, "it spices up our love life."

"That and it spares us the unnecessary meddling of the other captains." Mayuri folded his arms and looked outside to the main Squad Four building. "The last thing we want is for Kyoraku or Hirako to know about us."

Ichigo wondered what he meant before he thought about if the other captains found out about the two and decided that Mayuri had a point. "Okay…" he said finally. "But why are you two together in the first place?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh for pity's sake! We're not playing Twenty Questions, boy!" Mayuri spat, his anger growing by Ichigo's intrusive questions.

Smiling, Unohana nodded. "Well I don't see the harm in telling you. You've already caught us with our pants down, after all."

Mayuri stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. "Retsu? Why are you telling him?" He turned back to Ichigo and cracked his knuckles. "Just let me take him back to my lab. Give me five minutes and I promise I'll have wiped his entire memory."

"Please, you and I both know Ichigo's strong enough to resist memory-wipers." Unohana pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Ichigo. "We might as well tell him."

"Hmph! Fine…"

Turning Ichigo's attention back to her, Unohana started to speak again. "You see, Ichigo, it all started one day when I had to go to Mayuri's laboratory…

 _ **Years ago…  
**_ **Mayuri's Lab**

Ignoring the "Enter and Die" sign on the lab door, Unohana walked into Mayuri's laboratory. Akon and the other scientists who worked in the lab were not present. Walking through the dark lab Unohana saw no sign of the captain's daughter as well.

The sole occupant of the devious lair sat at his computer, typing away at the huge keyboard. Hearing footsteps behind him, Mayuri's head turned to the side. He didn't need to fully turn around to see who it was. Only a few captains would be so bold to intrude into his lab unannounced and of that select few only one would have the audacity to approach him so openly. "What is it, Captain Unohana?" he spat, going back to typing on his computer.

"I sent a messenger asking for those antidotes. When he never returned I figured I should come and acquire them myself. Where is he?" she asked, looking around. "I'm hoping he didn't end up as a subject in one of your vivisections."

Mayuri hit a few more keys before sighing in annoyance. "Please, I'd never do anything that would harm the wellbeing of another squad's members," he said while shrugging his shoulders. "When performing experiments on fellow squad members, I always ask for volunteers from my own squad to not burden the other captains."

Unohana raised an eyebrow. She and Mayuri locked eyes as the man's chair turned around. "My, I had no idea how much you valued your own men."

The blue-haired scientist was spitting complete garbage and Unohana knew it. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was about as benevolent as Kenpachi with his eyepatch off. Had he the chance, the sadistic scientist would gladly dissect everyone he could get his fingers on if he ever had the chance, or to use them all as his guinea pigs in some sick experiment.

"Be that as it may, might I ask for those antidotes in place of my messenger?"

His yellow eyes rolling backwards, Mayuri stood up out of his chair. "Yes, yes, I'll give you the damned antidotes. Like it matters if you save those Squad Eleven imbeciles," he mumbled as he walked towards the darker part of his lab. "They're like weeds. Kill one and five more takes his place."

"I'm certain that they will feel much better hearing that, particularly since you're the reason they were poisoned to begin with."

Mayuri whirled around to find Unohana sitting in his chair. On the computer screen was a chemical formula alongside several research notes and pictures of sake. "What do you think you're-"

"I was wondering about why this poison was so peculiar. I had my suspicions when you automatically answered my requests to help make an antidote." The chair turned around so the two captains were seeing eye-to-eye. Even Mayuri couldn't help but fell a small shiver from the glare she was giving him. "So then, you used Kenpachi's soldiers as guinea pigs for your new drug?" she accused. "You had Nemu spike their drinks."

The shock of being found out was quickly replaced by a simmering rage. Who did this woman think she is? Kisuke Urahara? "Get out of my chair," he growled. To his surprise, Unohana did as he commanded. "I'll have you know, the compound was meant to be a new steroid I designed. Since Kenpachi's men prided themselves on their battle prowess, they should be glad to have participated in an experiment that might make them stronger."

"But that's not what happened, isn't it?" Unohana said as she made her way over to the scientist. "Your steroid's formula was unbalanced and instead of improving the body, it's become a poison that's deteriorating those men from the inside out."

"Oh? That's a hefty claim, Captain Unohana," Mayuri sneered as the woman got into his face. "Are you seriously planning on confronting the Head-Captain about it? While I'm still in possession of the antidote?" His hand went to his pocket and he withdrew a vial. "Because I'm of the mind to mysteriously misplace this."

Unohana was getting annoyed. Bad enough she caught Mayuri drugging good men but the man was being coy about it and trying to threaten her with the antidote. "Give it to me or I will take it," she threatened. She didn't want to get into a fight with the man but after dealing with the poisoned louts of Squad Eleven all day her patience was wearing thin. "Give it to me."

The scientist didn't actually think that Unohana would get physical so he did nothing but put the vial back into his pocket. He sneered at her and opened his mouth to say something but was caught off guard when Unohana lunged for him. Mayuri took a step back to avoid her. Unohana moved to correct her footing only for her foot to be caught on a wire and she tripped, stumbling into the man. The two tumbled backwards until Mayuri hit a computer linked to one of the test tubes. Too startled by Unohana tackling him, the scientist did not notice his hand hitting one of the buttons on the console.

"Get off of me, you witless sow!" Mayuri roared, putting his hands on her shoulders to push her away. He shoved her hard, but Unohana grabbed his _Haori_ and yanked him along for the ride. The two stumbled forward until they got their balance. Mayuri smacked Unohana's hands off of him. "How dare you?!" he roared. "Who do you think you are?"

"You're the one who started it-wait," Unohana's ears twitched when she heard something above her. The floor beneath their feet up. "What's going on?"

"Oh dear…"

Walls came down around them, trapping the two in a containment vat. The tightness of the tube left the two little room. Unohana found herself only a foot of space between her and Mayuri before her back touched the wall of the tube.

Mayuri slammed his hand against the wall in indignant rage. "Dammit all! Now look what you did! You triggered the damn testing vat to go off!"

"You're the one who hit the button. Can't you get us out of this?" She wished she had her zanpakuto, left leaning against Mayuri's main supercomputer when she sat down. But even if she had it on her, there was no room to cut her way out. Well, not without cutting through Mayuri, a tempting thought that might be.

Calming down, Mayuri slumped against the wall. "Not from in here. I designed the vats to be indestructible to keep my subjects from breaking out. We'll have to wait for someone to let us out. Nemu should be here shortly enough to open it up. Hopefully before…"

Unohana noticed Mayuri trailed off and a cold chill ran up her spine. "Before what?"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Somehow even Mayuri's facepaint went pale as he looked up. "Before we become the subjects of my new concoction!"

On the ceiling of the vat was a sprinkler. A lit turned on inside, blinking red light on the pair for three seconds before turning green. Unohana and Mayuri gasped as a purple liquid was sprayed down on their heads. "What is this?" Unohana shrieked as she was doused with Mayuri's liquid.

"I'm…actually not sure."

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" Unohana huffed. "I don't feel like being melted, Mayuri!" she shouted over the hissing of the sprinkler.

"Relax, this isn't corrosive. I planned on experimenting this substance on Nemu." But no sooner did Mayuri say that did his clothes start to dissolve. "Okay…maybe it will dissolve us."

Fear was not an emotion Unohana usually felt. The formidable woman had sent many a warrior to their grave as the first Kenpachi and had a fearsome reputation among the current generation of the Squads despite her kind demeanor. But the idea of being melted thanks to Mayuri's stupidity was absolutely morbid. She watched in horror as her clothes started to dissolve. "No!" she gasped as her bare skin was exposed to the liquid. As the shower ate away at her clothes, Unohana covered her growing nudity with her hands. When she looked up at Mayuri she found him to be in a state of undress too.

As the purple shower finished off their clothing, the naked captains looked at each other awkwardly. While both had seen plenty of naked people in their line of work, neither were prepared to see each other in the nude in such close proximity. Neither considered themselves to be prudes but both started to blush. After a few minutes, Unohana found herself staring at Mayuri's real face, his face pace and headdress melting away to reveal the man behind the mad scientist.

After their clothes were dissolved to oblivion, both captains braced themselves as their naked bodies were soaked in the liquid, the thought about being melted into sludge horrifying them both. Unohana felt her skin tingle as her body was drenched. Mayuri looked down at his hand, expecting it to be melted to the bone. The scientist was genuinely surprised when he saw that the liquid wasn't sizzling through his skin. "Hmmm…it appears that the liquid only dissolves nonorganic matter. That's a relief."

"Forget about that!" Unohana hissed angrily, covering her naked breasts and womanhood with her hands. "We need to find another way out of here!"

In any other circumstance Mayuri would have enjoyed seeing the proud captain squirm in embarrassment would have provided him with enough enjoyment to last for days. But he was more annoyed than anything at the moment. "Hang on," he reached behind her and put his hand on the glass, inadvertently closing the gap between them. "I should be able to point out the glass's weakness. Perhaps…"

"Wait! Don't get too close!" Unohana took her hands away from her breasts and putting them on the man's chest.

When Unohana's hands touched the man's skin, the scientist felt his breath hitched as electricity seemed to course through his veins. Taking his attention away from the glass behind Unohana, the blue-haired Mayuri took in the sight of the naked, soaked Unohana standing in front of him, her touch making his mind start to understand the woman's true beauty.

Unohana was perplexed by the look Mayuri was giving her, only to succumb to the same feeling when the scientist reached down and touched her side. Her breath hitched from the touch, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her spine. "M-Mayuri…" she sputtered, her heart beating faster in her chest. Looking down at his chest, she never realized until now how fit the man was.

Then her eyes inevitably went lower.

' _Oh my…_ ' Unohana thought to herself as Mayuri's manhood began to rise from a growing arousal. _'Oh my…'_

Mayuri's hands on her shoulders brought her back into focus. "You know, Captain Unohana," he started. "I'd never realized what a... _luscious_ specimen you are…" he told her. His voice, usually laced with disdainful venom, dripped with his seductive intentions.

But such seduction was not needed for someone like Unohana. With more and more liquid being sprayed onto her naked body, Unohana started to pant for breath as arousal took over her. "And I had no idea you had such a… _healthy_ body…" she said back.

Without hesitation, the two grabbed each other by the back of the head and their lips met in an almost bruising kiss. "Mmmmh!" they both moaned. Unohana wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders and pressed herself against him. Mayuri put his hands on Unohana's hips and pushed her back against the glass. Over and over again they felt each other up. Mayuri's manhood throbbed when Unohana's fingertips grazed it, returning the favor by palming one of Unohana's firm breasts. Closing her eyes, Unohana sucked on Mayuri's tongue.

The two continued to make out while feeling up each other. As soon as she needed air Unohana turned her head, letting out a deep moan as Mayuri started to lick her neck, dragging his tongue up the side of her wet neck.

"Mmmhh! Captain Unohana," Mayuri purred while kissing her neck. "I find you to be delicious." Keeping his hands on her shoulders, Mayuri kept her pinned against the glass while tasting the rest of Unohana. First he licked her neck and then her shoulders, moving his way down.

"Ahhh…ohhhh!" Though nobody could hear them outside the glass, inside the vat Unohana's moans were growing louder while Mayuri lavished her wet skin with his tongue. "Oh yes! Mmmmh!" She bit down on her lower lip when the blue-haired man cupped her breast and started to lick her nipples. Looking down, she was surprised to see Mayuri's tongue extending like a snaked. "You…you modified your tongue?"

"You like?" Mayuri teased, the tip of his elongated tongue flicking her hardened nipple.

"Oh yes," Unohana breathed. "I like it a lot."

Letting the tiger out of the cage, Unohana pushed Mayuri back until he was the one who was pressed against the glass. "I think it's time I get a taste of you, don't you think?" she smirked. She kissed him deeply again, messing up his blue hair with her hands while she ran her hands through his hair. Breaking away from his lips, Unohana kissed her way down the man's front. Thankfully the vat was big enough to let Unohana get down on her knees, staring hungrily at the erect cock staring her in the face. Opening her mouth, she licked the tip and felt her pussy get wetter from the taste. "Mmmmmh…" Without waiting any longer she wrapped her lips around him.

Mayuri watched with an ecstatic smile as the woman gave him head. He ran a hand through her black hair while she took him all the way. His head tapped agasint the glass when he leaned back. "Oh yessss…" he moaned.

"Mmmh! Mhhhh!" Unohana bobbed her head back and forth, sucking him off vigorously. She was in love with the taste of Mayuri's manhood. She could hardly remember the last time she pleasured a man orally and she was loving every second of how Mayuri's thick cock slid into her mouth, flattening her tongue while the tip touched the back of her throat. Pulling her head back, she turned her head and dragged her tongue along the long, veiny shaft and eagerly licked the bulbous head. "So tasty…" she purred. Pushing Mayuri's cock up, she saw his balls and gave his tender sac a nice lick of her tongue. "Mmmmh!" When Mayuri's fingers dug into her wet black hair, she opened her mouth wide and started to suck on his balls. While one hand gently stroked Mayuri's long cock, her free hand went down to her pussy and began to rub her swollen pink lips.

Something inside Mayuri snapped. All thought of getting out of the vat and away from the chemical that was poisoning their minds went out the window. He had the lovely Unohana naked as the day she was born, sucking his balls while giving him a handjob as if it were the last day of her life. With his manhood throbbing in her soft hand, and feeling her warm tongue licking his testicles, all Mayuri could think about was how bad he wanted her. "Retsu," he groaned, using her first name for the first time. "Get up!" he demanded. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her to her feet and pushed her back against the glass, spreading her legs before he pressed the tip of his manhood against her sopping wet entrance.

"Ooooh…" Unohana moaned from feeling the thick head pushed against her entrance. Without any hesitation Mayuri pushed into her and entered her womanhood. "Ohhhh!" Unohana wrapped her arms around Mayuri and pushed her tits into his chest before mashing her lips with his. "Mmmmh!"

With one hand raising Unohana's leg to give him a better angle, Mayuri plunged deeper into Unohana's cunt. He didn't wait for her to get adjusted to his size. Keeping her pinned against the glass with his heavy weight, Mayuri started to fuck her like a horny rabbit. "Ah! Ahh!" he moaned as his hips slammed into hers over and over again, his cock reaching deep into Unohana's pussy.

"Nghhhh!" Unohana clenched her teeth from Mayuri's erratic fucking. This was a pleasure she was unaccustomed to. Her head rested on Mayuri's shoulder and she squeezed the cock inside her with her muscles, eliciting a lewd moan from the scientist. His breath hitched as Unohana's nails raked down his back, leaving scratch marks as a sign of their debauchery. While some men would find this a turn-off, Mayuri was spurred to fuck her even harder. His hips moved faster, pounding her into the glass. Unohana found it hard to have a thought. Mayuri kept reaching spots that fingers on a lonely night could never reach. "Mayuri…" she slurred. She turned her head and met Mayuri in another sloppy kiss, her mind turning to mush when Mayuri's long tongue slithered into her mouth. "Mmmh!" they moaned in unison.

Never had Mayuri been so absorbed by one woman's body. Every slide inot her wet chasm threatened to make him climax then and there but his hips moved without his permission. "You know," he teased as he felt his balls start to tighten up. "I have no idea you'd feel so good!"

"Same to you! Ohhhh!" Unohana squeezed Mayuri with her pussy's muscles, trying to milk his seed out of him. "I…I can't…hold…" Grabbing Mayuri by the back of his head again she pulled him into a bruising kiss before her body turned into a shaking mess in his arms. "Mmmmmh!" Her pussy tightened around the man's cock before she gushed around him, her juices splashing at their feet.

Mayuri could endure a lot. Hell, he'd endured having a hole blasted in his chest. But there was no way he could take Unohana squeezing his cock in a tight vice while showering his balls with her juices, showing him her sex-face while in the throes of orgasm. Clenching his teeth, he thrust into her pussy as hard as he could. "Yes…yes…YES!" he screamed as the dam inside him burst. "FUCK!"

"Ohhhhh!" Unohana's eyes rolled backwards when she felt hot cum pour into her womb. Mayuri silenced her with another deep kiss, cupping her breasts with his rough hands as he filled her womanhood with spunk. "MMMMMMH!" She ran her hands through his hair, making a mess of it before Mayuri suddenly started to move, thrusting back into her creampied cunt.

"Don't stop!" Unohana begged. "Don't stop fucking my pussy!"

"Oh I won't…" Pulling out of her, Mayuri spun her around and pressed her back up against the glass, her boobs pressing into it while he took her from behind.

Time stood still for the pair as they fucked like wild animals. Mayuri's chemical sprayed and sprayed, fueling their lust. Their legs tiring out, the pair sat down, Mayuri letting Unohana ride him like a cowgirl. Her arms wrapped tightly around him while he buried his face in her bouncing tits.

Her womb burning from the cum churning inside, Retsu closed her eyes and let out another lewd moan before she came again, showering Mayuri's lap with her love juices. As she leaned back to embrace the afterglow, she noticed two critical things.

The first was that the sprinkler had turned off. The green light was now red. She blinked in confusion. When had it stopped spraying?

And the second thing she noticed was that her rationale had returned to her…and also that Mayuri was still thrusting up into her, sucking on her tit like a baby.

Grunting into her boob, Mayuri quickly came inside Unohana again. His yellow eyes closed as he held her tightly, his hands cupping her ass gently while he filled her womb to its limit. Unohana cooed while she was creampied again, burying her face in Mayuri's blue hair.

Their bodies aching and sweating, the panting captians clung to each other, Mayuri leaning against the glass while he caught his breath. "It…seems…as if we're back to…normal…" he wheezed. "Thank goodness. I can't feel my hips."

"I can't feel anything from the waist down," Unohana giggled. "My, who knew that the infamous Mayuri Kurotsuchi had such fire in him?"

She expected Mayuri to spit out some insult or to shove her off of him. Instead, she was taken by surprise when the man kissed her cheek. "And who could have thought that the quiet Retsu Unohana could make me feel like a man?" he said back. He looked back up at the top of the vat. "It appears that the chemical acts as a massive aphrodisiac after dissolving any clothing one has on their person."

"I must say, you developed quite the drug. I haven't been this satisfied in ages."

"As am I." The two stared at each other for a long minute, not sure of what to say next. To Unohana's surprise, Mayuri made the first move when he caressed her cheek. "Perhaps we could experiment later?" he suggested. "At a more…private location? I cannot deny how exciting this has been."

Unohana could not help but stare in surprise. Was he seriously asking for a relationship? But she could not ignore how great of a lover Mayuri was and was interested in where this was going. "I…would not be opposed if every now and then we decided to…experiment."

"Let's keep this between us. If I have to deal with Zaraki's teasing I'll flay him alive."

"Not if I do it first."

The vat was then filled with laughter, the first genuine laughter the two had ever shared together. "I think I'm going to enjoy being your lover, Mayuri."

"The feeling is mutual, Retsu."

They kissed again, this time with genuine passion for each other. As they pulled away, Retsu looked around and still saw no sign of Nemu. "We've time before your daughter lets us out." Her hand slid down his chest. "I'm curious to see what other modifications you made to your body…"

"Oh? How about this?"

 _VRRRRRRRR!_

Unohana opened her mouth to let out a silent scream. She clung to Mayuri as if her life depended on it. "It… _IT VIBRATES?!_ "

"Well what's the point if it doesn't?"

 ** _Back to the present…_**

"Afterwards, Nemu came into the lab and finally let us out of the vat. Mayuri made sure to keep her silent about our affair. So afterwards Mayuri and I have been together ever since, having fun in secret ever since."

Both Ichigo and Mayuri stared at the woman, whose cheeks were pink from remembering the day their affair began. Mayuri rolled his eyes. "I think you could have skipped a few details, Retsu."

"I think I need an adult…" Ichigo said, his face so red from hearing Unohana's saucy recollections that his nose threatened to erupt hot blood.

Bringing herself back down to earth, Retsu decided to bring her focus back to the present. "But enough about us, let's discuss about you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Mayuri's face twisted with disturbing glee. "Yes, I think it's time we punished our little trespasser, don't you agree?"

To be continued


End file.
